1. Field of the Invention
In one of its aspects, the present invention relates to a radiation source module, particularly an ultraviolet radiation source module. In another of its aspects, the present invention relates to a fluid treatment system, more particularly, an ultraviolet radiation water treatment system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid treatment systems are generally known in the art. More particularly, ultraviolet (UV) radiation fluid treatment systems are generally known in the art. Early treatment systems comprised a fully enclosed chamber design containing one or more radiation (preferably UV) lamps. Certain problems existed with these earlier designs. These problems were manifested particularly when applied to large open flow treatment systems which are typical of larger scale municipal waste water or potable water treatment plants. Thus, these types of reactors had associated with them the following problems:                relatively high capital cost of reactor;        difficult accessibility to submerged reactor and/or wetted equipment (lamps, sleeve cleaners, etc);        difficulties associated with removal of fouling materials from fluid treatment equipment; and/or        full redundancy of equipment was required for maintenance of wetted components (sleeves, lamps and the like).        
The shortcomings in conventional closed reactors led to the development of the so-called “open channel” reactors.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,482,809, 4,872,980 and 5,006,244 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #1 patents) all describe gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ ultraviolet (UV) radiation.
Such systems include an array of UV lamp modules (e.g., frames) which include several UV lamps each of which are mounted within sleeves which extend between and are supported by a pair of legs which are attached to a cross-piece. The so-supported sleeves (containing the UV lamps) are immersed into a fluid to be treated which is then irradiated as required. The amount of radiation to which the fluid is exposed is determined by the proximity of the fluid to the lamps, the output wattage of the lamps and the flow rate of the fluid past the lamps. Typically, one or more UV sensors may be employed to monitor the UV output of the lamps and the fluid level is typically controlled, to some extent, downstream of the treatment device by means of level gates or the like.
The Maarschalkerweerd #1 patents teach fluid treatment systems which were characterized by improved ability to extract the equipment from a wetted or submerged state without the need for full equipment redundancy. These designs compartmentalized the lamp arrays into rows and/or columns and were characterized by having the top of the reactor open in a free-flowing “top open” channel.
The fluid treatment system taught in the Maarschalkerweerd #1 patents were characterized by having a free fluid flowing surface (typically the top fluid surface was not purposely controlled or constrained). Thus, the systems would typically follow the behaviour of open channel hydraulics. Since the design of the system inherently comprised a free flowing fluid surface, there were constraints on the maximum flow each lamp or lamp array could handle before either one or other hydraulically adjoined arrays would be adversely affected by changes in water elevation. At higher flows or significant changes in the flow, the unrestrained or free flowing fluid surface would be allowed to change the treatment volume and cross-sectional shape of the fluid flow, thereby rendering the reactor relatively ineffective. Provided that the power to each lamp in the array was relatively low, the subsequent fluid flow per lamp would be relatively low. The concept of a fully open channel fluid treatment system would suffice in these lower lamp power and subsequently lower hydraulically loaded treatment systems. The problem here was that, with less powerful lamps, a relatively large number of lamps was required to treat the same volume of fluid flow. Thus, the inherent cost of the system would be unduly large and/or not competitive with the additional features of automatic lamp sleeve cleaning and large fluid volume treatment systems.
This led to the so-called “semi-enclosed” fluid treatment systems.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,418,370, 5,539,210 and Re36,896 (all in the name of Maarschalkerweerd and all assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereinafter referred to as the Maarschalkerweerd #2 patents) all describe an improved radiation source module for use in gravity fed fluid treatment systems which employ UV radiation. Generally, the improved radiation source module comprises a radiation source assembly (typically comprising a radiation source and a protective (e.g., quartz) sleeve) sealingly cantilevered from a support member. The support member may further comprise appropriate means to secure the radiation source module in the gravity fed fluid treatment system.
Thus, in order to address the problem of having a large number of lamps and the incremental high cost of cleaning associated with each lamp, higher output lamps were applied for UV fluid treatment. The result was that the number of lamps and subsequent length of each lamp was dramatically reduced. This led to commercial affordability of automatic lamp sleeve cleaning equipment, reduced space requirements for the treatment system and other benefits. In order to use the more powerful lamps (e.g. medium pressure UV lamps), the hydraulic loading per lamp during use of the system would be increased to an extent that the treatment volume/cross-sectional area of the fluid in the reactor would significantly change if the reactor surface was not confined on all surfaces, and hence such a system would be rendered relatively ineffective. Thus, the Maarschalkerweerd #2 patents are characterized by having a closed surface confining the fluid being treated in the treatment area of the reactor. This closed treatment system had open ends which, in effect, were disposed in an open channel. The submerged or wetted equipment (UV lamps, cleaners and the like) could be extracted using pivoted hinges, sliders and various other devices allowing removal of equipment from the semi-enclosed reactor to the free surfaces.
The fluid treatment system described in the Maarschalkerweerd #2 patents was typically characterized by relatively short length lamps which were cantilevered to a substantially vertical support arm (i.e., the lamps were supported at one end only). This allowed for pivoting or other extraction of the lamp from the semi-enclosed reactor. These significantly shorter and more powerful lamps inherently are characterized by being less efficient in converting electrical energy to UV energy. The cost associated with the equipment necessary to physically access and support these lamps was significant.
The Maarschalkerweerd #1 and #2 patents represent significant advances in the art of fluid treatment, particularly ultraviolet radiation treatment of water. Despite these advances, there is still room for improvement. Over time, the technology underlying UV light sources or lamps has advanced. Specifically, lamp manufacturers are developing more powerful lamps which are also more electrically efficient than medium pressure lamps. These more efficient light sources are typically longer in actual length than the medium pressure lamps. In order to utilize such lamps, two problems must be addressed. First, since the lamps are longer, there is the need to be able to readily extract the lamps from the reactors without significantly increasing the cost of the fluid treatment system. Second, with more powerful and longer lamps, there is a danger that bulk fluid velocity could be in excess of what is acceptable in an open channel or free surface hydraulic reactor design.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/014,898 [Traubenberg et al. (Traubenberg)] teaches a fluid treatment system having the advantages of the system described in Maarschalkerweerd #2 patents while being relatively easy to implement in an open channel such as the one set out in the Maarschalkerweerd #1 patents. The radiation source module and fluid treatment system taught by Traubenberg represent a significant advance in the art. Many of the specific embodiments illustrated by Traubenberg relate to a fluid treatment system in which the longitudinal axis of the radiation sources lie substantially parallel to the direction of fluid flow through the fluid treatment system. In some cases, it is desirable to orient the longitudinal axis of the radiation sources substantially transverse to the directional fluid flow through the fluid treatment system, particularly where powerful lamps are used (e.g., lamp power per unit length is greater than 1 W/cm) and/or where many rows of lamps are in hydraulic series.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a radiation source module and fluid treatment system which facilitates use of the relatively recently developed so-called “low pressure, high output” (LPHO) and/or amalgam lamps while allowing for ready extraction of the lamps from the fluid treatment system for servicing and the like, and having the advantages of the fluid treatment system described in the Maarschalkerweerd #2 patents. It would be particularly advantageous if the fluid treatment system employed one or more radiation source modules capable of being used in a manner whereby the longitudinal axis of the radiation source(s) therein could be aligned substantially transverse (e.g., perpendicular in the horizontal or vertical position) to the direction of fluid flow.